Angie (TDoMM)
Angie (アンジュ Anju) is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Cheerful girl who works as the town's florist with her mother Beata. Angie is passionate about flowers and very knowledgeable. Once she reaches a high enough friendship level, the Player can talk to her on Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00 to learn a bit more about flowers. Aside from flowers, Angie also sells perfume and flower seeds at her mother's shop. She is good friends with Christoph, and he will be the Player's romance for Angie's affection if you do not marry her. Angie obviously loves flowers, which is one of the easiest and best gifts for her. She also loves any kind of foods, especially strawberry. Schedule Before married, Angie lives with her mother Beata at a flower shop known as Fleuriste Ange. She never ventures out from her place, but likes to take a walk around Symphony Town. On Sundays, her day off, she can be seen visiting the Inn. If the Player marries Angie, she will move in with you, but will go to the restaurant on Monday until Saturday. On Sundays, she will walking around your House Area. If she marries Christoph, she will move to Christoph's House. She still working at the flower shop to visit her mother on the following 6 days of week. On Sundays, the flower shop's day off, Angie can be seen walking around Lyrica Fields. If the weather is Stormy, Angie will stay inside regardless she is single or married. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Christoph' Diamond Events White Diamond Event *Symphony Town Plaza *15:00 to 16:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Tuesday Angie notices that you seem to like flowers. These particular flowers are cared for by her mother Beata. They really are well maintained; in fact, all of the flowers in town are well take care of. Angie recently had to leave for a while. She saw a lot of flowers with different colors and fragrances, but the flowers in Lichtenberg City are the best anywhere. What do you think about the flowers? Option 1: They are so beautiful. '''(+3000 DP) All of the townspeople that she's met are also kind, just like the flowers. Angie realises that it is pretty late, but she enjoyed talking with you. '''Option 2: They look so delicious... (-2000 DP) You want to "eat" the flowers...?! Angie hopes that you don't plan on eating these particular flowers, as they are not edible! She becomes annoyed and walks away. Purple Diamond Event *Symphony Town Plaza *11:00 to 12:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Thursday or Friday *Angie at Purple Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event Angie seems to be lost in thought. She explains that a friend of hers in another city is going to get married and Angie is planning on sending a bouquet of flowers. The bride likes pink and white so she plans on using pink and white flowers, but she can't decide what to use as an accent flower. Option 1: How about Pink Rose? '''(-2000 DP) She was asking about an accent color. Using the same color as main color would hide the accent flower. Angie didn't really enjoy your chat today and she has to leave. '''Option 2: Gerbera would be okay! (+3000 DP) Angie had been considering using that flower, but since you think it'll work then it must be the right choice! She thanks you for your great advice and leaves to go work on the bouquet. Blue Diamond Event *Fleuriste Ange *11:00 to 14:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Thursday or Friday *Angie at Blue Diamond Color or higher *Mayor Kamil at 5000 DP or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Angie tells you that lately that she hasn't been doing very well at her shop. She believes the reason is because she isn't very good with serving customers, unlike her mother. Angie knows she has to do something to fix this issue, but she doesn't know what to do. You offer to help Angie at her shop. Maybe Angie can learn a few things by watching you. At her shop corner, you ring a bell to entice customers but no one seems to be coming. Angie tries by shouting out a greeting, but it sounds forced and awkward. She is a little discouraged. Option 1: Leave it all to me! (-1000 DP) You get back to work and eventually take care of all items for sale. Angie is impressed that you've worked hard and sold everything. She did not really get the chance to study customer service though because she cannot do it like you do. Angie thanks you for the help you've given her today. Option 2: Do your best! (+3000 DP) Angie agrees; she feels that the that the two of us can do it. The Player goes back to ringing your bell and eventually Mayor Kamil comes inside the shop to investigate all the racket they are making. Angie struggles to greet her "customer" but Mayor Kamil believes Angie has changed. Even as a child, Angie was never very good with expressing herself, but recently Mayor Kamil notices that he's been more animated. Maybe it's because of the Player? Well if Mayor Kamil has noticed, it must be true. Mayor Kamil decides to buy flowers for his wife Eva and then leaves to return home. Eventually the two of us sell all of the items. Angie thanks you for helping her with her customers. She believes she is getting better at it. She invites the Player to spend time with her at Flower Shop before the Player goes home. Red Diamond Event *Fleuriste Ange *10:00 to 13:00 - Sunny weather *Sunday *Angie at Red Diamond color or higher *Guido and Ingrid at 10,000 DP (Purple Diamond color) or more *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event Ingrid ask if you'd teach her older brother the finer points of dating. Guido tells his sister that she's being rude, but Ingrid insists because Guido has never been out on a date. Guido stops her objections and the Player agrees to answer any questions that they might have. You explain what the difference between a friend and someone more-than-that is. Then Ingrid asks what made you fall in love with Angie. Option 1: Her loveliness(+5000 DP) Ingrid agrees; being kind is super important! Guido and Ingrid start complementing Angie's treatment of you. The two siblings hope that some day they'll find someone who will treat them the same. Guido is motivated to try and find someone for himself, so gung-ho Ingrid feels right now is the best time to get started. The two of them run off. Angie comes in and explains that they were all so loud that she could hear the Player inside her room. She had no idea you felt that way and admits that being around you brightens his day. Since the Player is here, she asks if they want to hang out in her room for a little bit. Option 2: Her happiness (+1000 DP) Option 3: Nothing in particular (-3000 DP) Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Go outside House *15:00 to 17:30 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen her Red Diamond Event *Angie at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Angie The Player goes upstairs to Angie's room to ask her out on a date. Whilst sitting together inside the café, Angie admits that she is having a tough time trying to come up with topics to talk about. Option 1: Talk to me about flowers (+1000 DP) Angie wonders if maybe you're getting tired of her talking about flowers all the time. She'd rather talk about something else this time, and wants to hear more about you. Angie asks what kind of things you like. *'Option A: I like idol-ing' = Positive answer Well yes, Angie figured that much. The Player always look happy when Angie watches you singing on the stage. She mentions that the Player never complain about that work, and you look so cool whilst doing so. Angie becomes embarrassed of her complements and requests that the Player pretends they didn't hear what she said, but it's too late for that! Angie knows deep down that you really are a kind person. She tries to play cool, but it is difficult for her to be as open about her feelings as you are. Angie becomes flustered with herself and creates an excuse to make her escape. *'Option B: I like you' = Lesser positive answer Angie becomes incredibly embarrassed and doesn't like how you said that aloud for everyone else to hear. She accuses you of teasing her to watch her response, but admits that she does like you a lot too. You give her a smooch, which turns into another outburst of defensive emotions from Angie. *'Option C: Don't talk about that' = Negative answer Angie apologises for bring up this topic, as she didn't mean to offend the Player. She decides to go ahead with talking about flowers. After Angie is finished, she leaves, but wonders if it is really all right that she knows so little about the Player. She does want to know more about the Player. Option 2: Let's use gestures instead! (-2000 DP) That is not what she meant! If you're going to make jokes, Angie doesn't want to play along. 'Marriage' Before marrying Angie, the Player must befriend her mother to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to preside the wedding. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Angie will have cheerful and enthusiastic personality. Both genders will have light brown hair and violet eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails with pink ties. Romance Events NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Christoph and Angie, but they have Angie (or Christoph) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Angie likes the player more than Christoph (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Fleuriste Ange *11:00 to 14:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Not Sunday Angie sees a delicious cake on the table! She eats it quickly, just as Christoph walks into the room. When he asks where his cake has gone, Angie claims that she didn't eat it. When Christoph mentions he put rat poison in the cake, Angie panics and admits to eating the cake! He was only joking, but it proves that Angie was being dishonest, and Christoph is upset. She apologises and runs off. Romance Event 2 *Walk from your House Area to Symphony Town (by Fleuriste Ange) *10:00 to 13:00 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *Must have seen Romance Event 1 As Angie is walking down the path, Christoph notices that she has dropped something. It looks like she dropped a glasses. Christoph suggests that if it is that important to her then she should keep it safe, although its lens is broken. Angie says the chain has been broken for awhile and she can't exactly fix it; her mother doesn't know that Angie has the glasses. Because he doesn't know, she can't ask his help to fix it. Christoph offers to fix the chain for her and takes a few seconds to repair the pendant's chain. Angie is surprised how fast Christoph was able to fix the chain. She tells him that the glasses belonged to her father and it is the only keepsake of her. Her father left Mrs. Beata and moved far, far away. Christoph apologises, but Angie says that he helped her immensely. Romance Event 3 *Lyrica Fields *20:00 to 22:00 - Sunny weather *Monday *Must have seen Romance Event 2 Angie has been looking for Christoph and finally found him on Lyrica Fields. She has made a strawberry cake today and wants to give some to him. This isn't the first time she's made something for and Christoph almost seems annoyed that she keeps doing this for him. Angie pleads with him to try a strawberry cake until he finally gives in and takes one. After tasting it, Christoph tells her that the cake is perfect. Angie tells him that her mother taught her how to make them. Christoph figures that Angie has a good mom, and wonder how that's like. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it, so Angie doesn't pressure him into explaining. Romance Event 4 *Christoph's House *7:00 to 10:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday *Must have seen Romance Event 3 Angie has brought Christoph flowers as a present. Christoph coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Angie has decorated. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Golden Ring instead. Christoph doesn't seem to want to accept Angie's Golden Ring, and she becomes upset. Christoph then pulls a Golden Ring out of his pocket.. it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Christoph says that he will decorate for the both of them forever. Angie seems excited to eat all of Christoph's food forever, and happily accepts. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Romance Event 4, Christoph and Angie will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Christoph and Angie asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Christoph and Angie's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Christoph and Angie will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Ruby. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Christoph and Angie at Christoph's House. Ruby will only appear in game if Christoph and Angie have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only